Season 10 (U.S. syndication)
The tenth season of the syndicated U.S. version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? premiered on September 5, 2011 and ended on May 25, 2012. It is the second season of the U.S. shuffle format. In the shuffle format, the timer from the 2008-2010 U.S. Clock Format was removed. Gameplay was split into two rounds. In the first round, the contestant would face ten questions with random shuffled difficulty and random unknown values ranging from $100 to $25,000; answering these questions correctly would reveal the amount behind it and add such amount to the contestant's "bank". In the second round, the contestant would face four increasingly difficult questions; answering these questions correctly would increase the contestant's "bank" value up to $100,000, $250,000, $500,000, and $1,000,000, in that order. Like the original format, the contestant can end the game by walking away from a question without answering it. Answering a question incorrectly would still end a contestant's game. In the first round, the contestant would leave with only half of the "bank" value upon walking away from a question; in this round, the contestant would leave with $1,000 upon answering a question incorrectly. In the second round, the contestant would leave with the entire "bank" value upon walking away from a question, unlike the first round; in this round, the contestant would leave with $25,000 upon answering a question incorrectly. Lifelines In addition to the "Ask the Audience", the contestant had two "Jump the Question" lifelines - they allow the player to "jump" the question without answering it. However, the contestant will not receive money for this question. If the player retains both "jumps" to the second round, he/she will start immediately with the $500,000 (13th) question. * Ask the Audience * Jump the Question (two times) Episodes * Episode 1 (5th September 2011) Brittany Diya ($15,500) Michael Muller ($20,550) * Episode 2 (6th September 2011) Jon Field ($7,500) Samantha Stewart ($1,000) Audience contestant ($1,000) * Episode 3 (7th September 2011) Jerry Halstead ($25,000) Audience contestant ($0) * Episode 4 (8th September 2011) Charlie Niesenbaum ($20,500) Nesha Khargie (continued) * Episode 5 (9th September 2011) Nesha Khargie ($1,000) Kevin Speer ($1,000) Jerry Linch ($18,500) * Episode 6 (12th September 2011) Daniel Davis ($25,000) Erin Gerecke ($3,000) * Episode 7 (13th September 2011) Bill Klemm ($21,550) Matt Guerrasio (continued) * Episode 8 (14th September 2011) Matt Guerrasio ($21,750) Tracy Figueroa ($16,750) Phil Stein (continued) * Episode 9 (15th September 2011) Phil Stein ($4,750) Danielle Sofo ($1,000) Laura Lewis (continued) * Episode 10 (16th September 2011) Laura Lewis ($13,300) Meg McElroy ($8,300) Audience contestant ($1,000) * Episode 11 (19th September 2011) - Celebrity Week (1) Carson Kressley ($25,000) * Episode 12 (20th September 2011) - Celebrity Week (2) Vivica A. Fox ($10,000) * Episode 13 (21st September 2011) - Celebrity Week (3) Ashley Hebert ($15,800) Anthony Anderson ($27,100, continued) * Episode 14 (22nd September 2011) - Celebrity Week (4) Anthony Anderson ($250,000, continued) * Episode 15 (23rd September 2011) - Celebrity Week (5) Anthony Anderson ($250,000) Susie Essman ($100,000) * Episode 16 (26th September 2011) - Double Money Week (1) Kelly Campbell (12,750) Steve Albrecht ($33,500) * Episode 17 (27th September 2011) - Double Money Week (2) Jangela Shumskas ($1,000) John Kuczaj ($1,000) * Episode 18 (28th September 2011) - Double Money Week (3) Jason Washington ($1,000) Cassandra Searcy ($8,050) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 19 (29th September 2011) - Double Money Week (4) Robin Dove-Franklin ($4,550) Chad Mosher (continued) * Episode 20 (30th September 2011) - Double Money Week (5) Chad Mosher ($43,550) Ashley Wells (continued) * Episode 21 (3rd October 2011) Ashley Wells ($38,000) David Harris ($1,000) Cindy Molesworth ($1,000) * Episode 22 (4th October 2011) Kristen Vanblargan ($1,000) Noam Osband (continued) * Episode 23 (5th October 2011) Noam Osband ($250,000) Jami Lea Cook (continued) * Episode 24 (6th October 2011) Jami Lea Cook ($42,600) Russell Walks (continued) * Episode 25 (7th October 2011) Russell Walks ($59,600) Jacqui Magnuson ($1,000) * Episode 26 (10th October 2011) Chris Pappas ($17,500) Lauren Bowers (continued) * Episode 27 (11th October 2011) Lauren Bowers ($55,600) David Gomez (continued) * Episode 28 (12h October 2011) David Gomez ($25,000) Cathy Resler ($1,000) Tom Pusateri (continued) * Episode 29 (13th October 2011) Tom Pusateri ($1,000) Marjorie Newman ($20,000) Kyle Hindsman ($1,000) * Episode 30 (14th October 2011) Paul Wickler ($1,000) Rhonda Redmond-Watson ($1,000) Brad Brown ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 31 (17th October 2011) Amy Foote ($1,000) Ted Villa ($1,000) Joel Waage (continued) * Episode 32 (18th October 2011) Joel Waage ($22,750) Michael Borelli ($19,250) Brendan Buckley ($1,000) * Episode 33 (19th October 2011) Sarah Lund ($20,250) Susan Anderson ($15,750) * Episode 34 (20th October 2011) Andrew Klepner ($13,800) Denaya Smith ($1,000) Barry McNabb (continued) * Episode 35 (21st October 2011) Barry McNabb ($26,500) Janet Kovacs ($28,550) * Episode 36 (24th October 2011) John Ewing ($24,300) Kelly Pillar ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 37 (25th October 2011) Laraine Conte ($27,750) Chris Zehnder (continued) * Episode 38 (26th October 2011) Chris Zehnder ($52,600) Randy Rice (continued) * Episode 39 (27th October 2011) Randy Rice ($1,000) Kathleen Waddell ($6,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 40 (28th October 2011) John Brown ($25,000) * Episode 41 (31st October 2011) - Halloween Special Jason Hawes and Grant Wilson ($61,100) * Episode 42 (1st November 2011) Chris McKeever ($1,000) Stacy Garbo (continued) * Episode 43 (2nd November 2011) Stacy Garbo ($1,000) Alex Soberman ($1,000) Maya McDoom-Echebiri ($19,500, continued) * Episode 44 (3rd November 2011) Maya McDoom-Echebiri ($9,750) Doug Grove ($64,600) * Episode 45 (4th November 2011) Jessica Weaver ($22,500) Michael Fan ($25,000) * Episode 46 (7th November 2011) Kevin Kuglemas ($58,600) Janine Iofrida ($1,000) * Episode 47 (8th November 2011) Erin Parker ($1,000) Jim Brochu ($59,600) * Episode 48 (9th November 2011) Rafael Latorre ($25,000) Abra Belke (continued) * Episode 49 (10th November 2011) Abra Belke ($62,600) Mark Royce ($10,300) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 50 (11th November 2011) Denise Bonnin ($100,000) * Episode 51 (14th November 2011) Dave Ramos ($63,100) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 52 (15th November 2011) Jeff Palmer ($29,550) Mark Langberg (continued) * Episode 53 (16th November 2011) Mark Langberg ($25,550) Heather Menzel ($68,500) * Episode 54 (17th November 2011) Michael Moloney and Paige Hemmis ($100,000) * Episode 55 (18th November 2011) Amy Boersma ($1,000) Brandon Smith ($7,500) * Episode 56 (21st November 2011) - Double Money Week (1) AJ Gordon ($30,250) Johnny Hochgraefe (continued) * Episode 57 (22nd November 2011) - Double Money Week (2) Johnny Hochgraefe ($1,000) Jan Spreen (continued) * Episode 58 (23rd November 2011) - Double Money Week (3) Jan Spreen ($70,600) Yvonne Peyton-Davis (continued) * Episode 59 (24th November 2011) - Double Money Week (4) Yvonne Peyton-Davis ($32,200) Jamie Thompson ($1,000) David Juliano (continued) * Episode 60 (25th November 2011) - Double Money Week (5) David Juliano ($1,000) Mark Chase ($56,600) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 61 (28th November 2011) - "Play It Forward" Week (1) Lionel Bienvenu and Lisa Hidalgo ($26,550) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 62 (29th November 2011) - "Play It Forward" Week (2) Samantha Davies and Matt Barrie ($5,000) Vanessa Echols and Greg Warmoth (continued) * Episode 63 (30th November 2011) - "Play It Forward" Week (3) Vanessa Echols and Greg Warmoth ($26,250) Rich Gould and Melanie Moon ($5,000) * Episode 64 (1st December 2011) - "Play It Forward" Week (4) David Johnson and Peggy Finnegan ($100,000) * Episode 65 (2nd December 2011) - "Play It Forward" Week (5) Brett Anthony and Jiao Jiao Sheen ($20,300) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 66 (5th December 2011) Thanande Shange ($31,250) Casey Kelly Walter (continued) * Episode 67 (6th December 2011) Casey Kelly Walter ($19,550) Gary Butterworth ($26,050) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 68 (7th December 2011) Nicole Greevy ($1,000) Lori Ussery (cotninued) * Episode 69 (8th December 2011) Lori Ussery ($100,000) Jeremy Packman (9,000) Steven Hemingway ($1,000) * Episode 70 (9th December 2011) Eileen Palazzola ($1,000) Jackson Tejada ($23,500) Sarah Wolek ($1,000) * Episode 71 (12th December 2011) - Broadway Giveaway Week (1) Rachel Velazquez ($1,000) Chris Kambic ($13,500) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 72 (13th December 2011) - Broadway Giveaway Week (2) Brooke Sheehan ($23,500) Patti Simmons (continued) * Episode 73 (14th December 2011) - Broadway Giveaway Week (3) Patti Simmons ($25,000) Dave Owen ($21,000) Michael Hamilton (continued) * Episode 74 (15th December 2011) - Broadway Giveaway Week (4) Michael Hamilton ($16,750) Chad Carafa ($1,000) Janice Gravatt ($1,000) * Episode 75 (16th December 2011) - Broadway Giveaway Week (5) Ryan Carlin ($26,250) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 76 (19th December 2011) - "Cruise In & Win" Week (1) Steffanie Leigh and Gavin Lee ($23,800) Kathryn Shrader (continued) * Episode 77 (20th December 2011) - "Cruise In & Win" Week (2) Kathyrn Shrader ($11,800) Alex Granovsky (continued) * Episode 78 (21st December 2011) - "Cruise In & Win" Week (3) Alex Granovsky ($23,050) Kathleen Miney ($10,000) Chris Shively ($18,500) Heidi Graci (continued) * Episode 79 (22nd December 2011) - "Cruise In & Win" Week (4) Heidi Graci ($42,600) Josh Baer (continued) * Episode 80 (23rd December 2011) - "Cruise In & Win" Week (5) Josh Baer ($100,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 81 (9th January 2012) - "Double Money" Week (1) Mike Monk ($27,750) Audience Contestant (Disneyland Cruise) Michael McKeown (continued) * Episode 82 (10th January 2012) - "Double Money" Week (2) Michael McKeown ($11,550) Carol Fredericks ($1,000) Margi Rice (continued) * Episode 83 (11th January 2012) - "Double Money" Week (3) Margi Rice ($26,300) Audience Contestant (Disneyland Cruise) Charles Rawlins ($1,000) Francis Salazar (continued) * Episode 84 (12th January 2012) - "Double Money" Week (4) Francis Salazar ($20,000) Audience Contestant (Disneyland Cruise) Brook Hager ($12,500) * Episode 85 (13th January 2012) - "Double Money" Week (5) Audience Contestant (Disneyland Cruise) Viki Boyle ($20,500) Audience Contestant (Disneyland Cruise) * Episode 86 (16th January 2012) Chris Horvath ($1,000) Marnie Hazelton (continued) * Episode 87 (17th January 2012) Marnie Hazelton ($25,000) Terri Verrette ($25,050) Patty Gallagher (continued) * Episode 88 (18th January 2012) Patty Gallagher ($21,300) Desmond Bullock ($9,000) Mark Herbst ($6,750) * Episode 89 (19th January 2012) Mike Gomborone ($1,000) Karen Zucker (continued) * Episode 90 (20th January 2012) Karen Zucker ($22,800) Michele Buchanan ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 91 (23rd January 2012) Ashley Dusnik ($10,800) Lizzie Bartelt (continued) * Episode 92 (24th January 2012) Lizzie Bartelt ($1,000) Jeffrey Price ($1,000) Geraldine McInerney (continued) * Episode 93 (25th January 2012) Geraldine McInerney ($1,000) John Hardison (continued) * Episode 94 (26th January 2012) John Hardison ($16,800) Twilight Cofield ($52,600) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 95 (27th January 2012) Luisa Jurado ($30,050) John Lowther ($7,500) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 96 (30th January 2012) Lashika Yogendran ($1,000) Tony Willging ($29,050) * Episode 97 (31st January 2012) Guy Gsell ($1,000) Seth Howard ($1,000) Gene Hult (continued) * Episode 98 (1st February 2012) Gene Hult ($59,600) Courtney Harris ($67,100) * Episode 99 (2nd February 2012) Andy and Johnathan Hillstrand (continued) * Episode 100 (3rd February 2012) Andy and Johnathan Hillstrand ($100,000) Pam Mueller (continued) * Episode 101 (6th February 2012) Pam Mueller ($25,000) Doug Mulderink ($1,000) Tammy Austin (continued) * Episode 102 (7th February 2012) Tammy Austin ($28,000) Mathew Brown ($22,300) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 103 (8th February 2012) Jeremy Blais ($250,000) * Episode 104 (9th February 2012) Sharon King ($9,300) Michael Walsh (continued) * Episode 105 (10th February 2012) Michael Walsh ($62,600) Johanna Loddo (continued) * Episode 106 (13th February 2012) Johanna Loddo ($63,500) Erica Rivera ($12,000) Shirley Proctor (continued) * Episode 107 (14th February 2012) Shirley Proctor ($16,800) Daniel Goldman (continued) * Episode 108 (15th February 2012) Daniel Goldman (93,500) Greg Sandukas (continued) * Episode 109 (16th February 2012) Greg Sandukas ($73,500) Alison McReary (continued) * Episode 110 (17th February 2012) Alison McReary ($100,000) Nirav Shah ($64,600) * Episode 111 (20th February 2012) - Million-Dollar Movie Week (1) Jason Crossley ($1,000) Jessica Vidal ($14,050) * Episode 112 (21st February 2012) - Million-Dollar Movie Week (2) Patrick Tyndall ($28,750) * Episode 113 (22nd February 2012) - Million-Dollar Movie Week (3) Peter Zachari ($8,750) Stacy Luke ($27,750) * Episode 114 (23rd February 2012) - Million-Dollar Movie Week (4) Ronda Castillo ($1,000) Renee Alfuso ($17,750) Michel Sabourin (continued) * Episode 115 (24th February 2012) - Million-Dollar Movie Week (5) Michel Sabourin Matthew Williams ($1,000) Audiece Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 116 (27th February 2012) Mike Rowe (continued) * Episode 117 (28th February 2012) Mike Rowe ($100,000) George Elias ($1,000) * Episode 118 (29th February 2012) Dan Ferreti ($29,000) Brittany Tucker (continued) * Episode 119 (1st March 2012) Brittany Tucker ($21,050) Mark Lingenfelter (continued) * Episode 120 (2nd March 2012) Mark lingenfelter ($22,750) Cyndi Dunn ($1,000) Claxton Graham ($5,750) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 121 (5th March 2012) Rebecca Dixon ($1,000) Daryl Merrill ($11,550) Lesley Cooper (continued) * Episode 122 (6th March 2012) Lesley Cooper ($56,600) Ryan Trimble (continued) * Episode 123 (7th March 2012) Ryan Trimble ($1,000) Genevieve Tuubs ($11,050) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 124 (8th March 2012) Lisa McLeroy ($22,750) Betty Kang (continued) * Episode 125 (9th March 2012) Betty Kang ($25,000) Queta Gavin ($1,000) Griz Adams ($1,000) * Episode 126 (12th March 2012) Justin Vacca ($1,000) Dawn Sheehan (continued) * Episode 127 (13th March 2012) Dan Sheehan ($17,000) Charlie Hankin ($19,750) Laura Oldham ($1,000) * Episode 128 (14th March 2012) Anjali Chelliah-Sawe ($1,000) Jessica Tallini ($13,250) A.J. Jackson (continued) * Episode 129 (15th March 2012) A.J. Jackson ($22,500) Martine Young ($9,250) Howard Freeman ($1,000) * Episode 130 (16th March 2012) Pam Bunch ($1,000) Andrea Bennett ($15,250) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 131 (2nd April 2012) Amanda Jovanelly ($1,000) Kevin Devlin (continued) * Episode 132 (3rd April 2012) Kevin Devlin ($63,600) W. John Jameson (continued) * Episode 133 (4th April 2012) W. John Jameson ($1,000) Richard Agnew ($1,000) Lisa Macaione (continued) * Episode 134 (5th April 2012) Lisa Macaione ($1,000) Kathryn Harvill ($1,000) Kris Ankarlo (continued) * Episode 135 (6th April 2012) Kris Ankarlo ($1,000) Carolyn Miller ($1,000) Bob Caton ($19,550) * Episode 136 (9th April 2012) Danette Hector ($1,000) Dave Jordan ($20,000) * Episode 137 (10th April 2012) Carlos Ruca ($10,300) Renee Stevens ($18,750) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 138 (11th April 2012) Dionne Otey ($10,750) Adam Bloom ($18,250) * Episode 139 (12th April 2012) Alex Corrado ($17,800) Lisa Brown (continued) * Episode 140 (13th April 2012) Lisa Brown ($1,000) Nancy Pugh ($2,500) Telia Bennett ($1,000) * Episode 141 (16th April 2012) - Double Money Week (1) Liz Speck ($43,600) Teresa Kime (continued) * Episode 142 (17th April 2012) - Double Money Week (2) Teresa Kime ($1,000) Wesley Wade ($26,000) Nancy Duran (continued) * Episode 143 (18th April 2012) - Double Money Week (3) Nancy Duran ($47,100) Marissa DeAngelis ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 144 (19th April 2012) - Double Money Week (4) Roxanne Medina ($10,000) John Paul Venuti ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($2,000) * Episode 145 (20th April 2012) - Double Money Week (5) Sean Harnedy ($1,000) Kathleen Reny ($7,200) * Episode 146 (23rd April 2012) James Perri ($15,800) Kathleen McKormick ($13,800) * Episode 147 (24th April 2012) Charlie Wiley ($28,550) Carla Curtsinger ($1,000) * Episode 148 (25th April 2012) C.W. Van Baale ($21,500) Scottie Stamper ($13,550) * Episode 149 (26th April 2012) Kelly Wadlinger ($23,000) Lori Decker (continued) * Episode 150 (27th April 2012) Lori Decker ($43,100) Sean Berthiaume ($17,550) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 151 (30th April 2012) - American Pride Week (1) Peter Flihan ($63,600) * Episode 152 (1st May 2012) - American Pride Week (2) Sam Williams ($1,000) Ana Machuca ($11,500) Rich Solero (continued) * Episode 153 (2nd May 2012) - American Pride Week (3) Rich Solero ($31,500) Gary Mauk (continued) * Episode 154 (3rd May 2012) - American Pride Week (4) Gary Mauk ($1,000) Sheneka scott-marcelin ($18,250) * Episode 155 (4th May 2012) - American Pride Week (5) Dominique Dawes and Jonathan Horton ($25,000) Ryan Lochte and Dara Torres (continued) * Episode 156 (7th May 2012) Ryan Lochte and Dara Torres ($10,000) Shawn Kline (continued) * Episode 157 (8th May 2012) Shawn Kline ($25,000) Sharon Fisher (continued) * Episode 158 (9th May 2012) Sharon Fisher ($100,000) Jeanine McKinney (continued) * Episode 159 (10th May 2012) Jeanine McKinney ($61,500) Bradley Werner ($48,600) * Episode 160 (11th May 2012) Mike Lantvet ($17,500) Sheila Stasack ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 161 (14th May 2012) Andy Smith ($29,300) Michael Empric (continued) * Episode 162 (15th May 2012) Michael Empric ($1,000) Stephanie Lyon ($7,550) * Episode 163 (16th May 2012) Rachel Carver ($26,550) Kerslyn Featherstone ($16,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 164 (17th May 2012) Franck Hodelin ($100,000) Audinece Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 165 (18th May 2012) Angel Tuider-Frale ($1,000) Justin Street ($1,000) Audinece Contestant ($0) * Episode 166 (21st May 2012) Kate Sundeen ($1,000) B.J. Anderson ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 167 (22nd May 2012) Rebecca Casas ($1,000) Jessica Liese ($1,000) Dylan Jones (continued) * Episode 168 (23rd May 2012) Dylan Jones ($20,750) Amy Nickerson ($1,000) Audeince Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 169 (24th May 2012) Dan Feinberg ($1,000) Ashley Clark ($9,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 170 (25th May 2012) Jennifer Stone ($5,300) Jared Weintraub ($1,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) Trivia * Anthony Anderson is contestant, who in three episodes in a row appeared. * Brad Brown, Eileen Palazzola and Cyndi Dunn are contestants, who answered the 1st question wrong and walked away with $1,000. * In 36th episode, on Kelly Pillar's 4th question, 66% voted for wrong answer, but only 6% voted for correct option. ** In 55th episode, on Amy Boersma's 6th question, 66% failed, but 17% were for right answer. ** In 129th episode, on Howard Freeman's 4th question, 72% failed. ** In 167th episode, on Jessica Liese's 7th question, 75% of audience voted for incorrect option, and 10% for correct. * Jan Spreen is contestant, who won record bank in Round 1 - $70,600. * In 70th episode, the first winner of the now-defunct Club Millionaire Trip-to-NY contest played, but sadly the audience gave her the wrong answer on the 1st question and she left with $1,000. * In 81st-85th episodes, all week, audience contestants Jose Verschaffel, Beverly Mason, Anna Marie Burrier, Elaine Garvin and Anthony Pincus got the chance to win a cruise for 4 on board the new Disney Fantasy ship, courtesy of Disney Cruise Line intead of $1,000. Sources * List of episodes of Season 10 (syndicated) Category:U.S. seasons Category:Incomplete articles Category:Article stubs